


Kiss With A Fist

by Cambiontwins



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flexibility, Floor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of how Anya and Clarke's cat fight went, at the drop ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss With A Fist

**Author's Note:**

> This week I drew The 100, with Anya and Clarke as characters and the tags Floor and Flex. This week’s episode of The 100 was pure torture to watch, for someone like me who has a one tracked mind, I mean come on they, cover themselves in mud, fight for control and had a cat fight. Also I named this fic after "Florence And The Machine - A Kiss With A Fist" because when I re-watched the episode the song played in my head when they were fighting at the drop ship.  
> My version of how Anya and Clarke's cat fight went, at the drop ship.  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.  
> Kiss With A Fist:

Lying on the ground, Anya could not believe Clarke had just beat her how is this possible clearly the girl was not as weak as she once thought she was. It was as if Anya is only now truly seeing Clarke, while Clarke looked off in the distance at something Anya was taking this time to study Clarke, the way her lips slightly parted while panting to try and catch her breath, her breasts heaving from trying to catch her breath, her strong thighs on either side of her hips.

Looking at the young girl now sent a thrill down Anya’s spine, so she did the only thing she could, tell her mind to shut up and let her body do what it wanted. Clarke saw the air balloon in the sky a sign of hope, a beacon that would lead her straight to her mom, to safety but was the really what she wanted? To go to a place where there will be a long list of rule and where she will once again be treated as a child.

Even as she looked at the beacon with all her thoughts running around in her mind, she could feel Anya’s intense stare on her wondering why she has yet to make a move to break free. Anya made her move, just not the one Clarke was expecting, Anya grabbed Clack’s hip, leaned up and gave Clarke a forceful kiss.

It only took Clarke a moment to register what was happening, although she thought Anya was only trying to gain the upper hand, so she grabbed Anya’s wrists, pushed her down and pinned them above her head. The look on Clarke’s face was one of pure confusion, she studied Anya trying to figure out why she just did that, and more importantly why didn’t she used her chance to escape or kill her while she was surprised.

When Clarke’s eyes met Anya’s she knew why she did it, she could clearly see the arousal in her eyes, and how they darkened to a shade Clarke could only describe as hypnotising. Clarke’s eyes fell from Anya’s eyes to her lips, the same lips that kissed her, the lips that felt so good.

Looking at those lips Clarke did something she rarely ever did, she let go of everything giving in to what her body wants to do. Clarke leans down and captures Anya’s lips in a bruising kiss, making Anya moan which in turn allowed Clarke to push her tongue into Anya’s mouth not giving her any control.

Anya was not going to be topped by Clarke, it just isn’t the way she is whenever she was with someone she was in control that’s just the way it is. The best way to get control is to control the kiss, so Anya lightly bit Clarke’s tongue which made her gasp in surprise, giving Anya the gap she needed to turn the tables.

In one swift motion Clarke found herself on her back with a very eager Anya on top of her, Anya instead of just letting Clarke sit up to remove her shirt ripped it open. Clarke’s eyes went wide when she heard her shirt rip, but before she could say anything Anya pulled down the cups of her bra just enough for her to have easy access to Clarke’s breasts.

Clarke’s hand flew to Anya’s hair when Anya started nibbling and lightly biting on her breasts, Anya could not get enough of Clarke it felt like everything they’ve been through made them all the more compatible. Clarke’s body was on fire she has never been this turned on, everything Anya was doing was causing her to become wet.

Clarke needed skin on skin contract so she not so gently pushed Anya off her, causing Anya to give her a confused look that is until she saw Clarke take off her clothes leaving on only her panties. Anya didn’t move from where Clarke had pushed her too, she just watched with a hungry gaze as Clarke striped before her.

Clarke didn’t waste time once she was only in her panties, oh no she all but jumped Anya kissing her with such passion, while striping her, Anya helped as best she could breaking the kiss in favour of breathing. Clarke was hell bent on marking every inch of skin before her, leaving hickeys everywhere she could, Anya’s neck, collarbone, breasts, stomach and thighs making sure that anyone who saw Anya after tonight would know who her mate is.

Anya couldn’t help the low moans spilling from her lips at what the young girl was doing, the fact that she could top her mad this all the hotter to Anya. Clarke might have left her own panty on but she did not do the same for Anya, she undressed her completely and left no part of her untouched except for her pussy which she had yet to touch.

Anya finally came to her senses and ripped the last piece of clothes Clarke had on off of her, and thrust a finger into her from under her, successfully getting Clarke to stop her assault on her body. Anya was amused at how wet Clarke was, knowing Clarke was more than wet enough she started a fast, forceful pace, getting Clarke to make the most wonderful noise to have ever graced her ears.

Anya loved the feel on Clarke around her finger, so wet, warm and tight she couldn’t help herself from adding two more fingers opening her up nice and wide, it took a few thrusts but soon her fingers went in and out easily.

Clarke could feel release coming and she wanted nothing more than to fall apart ridding Anya’s fingers, so that’s what she did she ridded Anya’s fingers for all she was worth. Anya watched as Clarke’s breasts bounced with ever thrust, lowering her gaze every now and again to watch her fingers go in and out of the younger girl.

Anya knew by both the way Clarke’s movements were picking up and the way her moans were getting louder that she was close. Anya picked up the pace as well wanting to see Clarke come undone by her hand, she gripped Clarke’s thigh with her free hand for more leverage.

Clarke just let go letting her orgasm take her away to a world of pleasure, coming undone feeling all her stress just melt away. Anya kept wiggling her fingers inside of Clarke hoping that is would prolong Clarke’s pleasure which it most certainly did, the look on Clarke’s face sent a rust of satisfaction through Anya knowing that she is the cause of that look.

When Clarke quite lovingly put her head on Anya’s shoulder she slowly pulled her fingers out of Clarke, and wordlessly just held her close, she knew that some people enjoy cuddling after an orgasm, but she never cuddled so this was all new to her.

Clarke wanted only a little comfort after her intense orgasm after all there will be more than enough cuddling time later, after she made Anya feel just as good as she made her feel. Clarke moved back hovering over Anya, giving her a soft loving look before leaning down and giving her a sweet kiss.

Clarke sat up and took Anya’s left leg and put it over her shoulder, letting her hook it behind her back, giving her the perfect angle to do what she wanted. Slowly and carefully she pushes two of her fingers into Anya, making her moan loudly since and position made her fingers go oh so deep.

Unlike Anya, Clarke set a slow and steady pace trying her best to make deep thrusts; Anya grabbed a hold of Clarke one hand in her hair and the other scratching Clarke’s back nearly drawing blood. Anya could not take is slow pace no one has ever been this gentle with her, and all she wanted was for Clarke to take her nice, hard and fast.

Clarke took the pain on her back as a sign to pick up the pace so she did, thrusting as hard, fast and deep as she could, using her hips to help her. Clarke turned Anya into quite the screamer, and it only made her want to please her even more, so she leaned down even more and sucked on Anya’s neck.

Anya knew she was going to cum hard so she rolled her hips as best she could to meet Clarke’s thrusts, Anya knew that after tonight she would never want another mate, the young girl was hers now just like she is hers.

When Clarke felt Anya becoming tighter around her fingers she knew she was coming, what she didn’t expect was for Anya to bite into her shoulder to muff her scream of pleasure. Clarke was sure she drew blood but couldn’t care less all she cared about was to bring Anya down slowly.

Feeling Anya go limp under her Clarke slowly and carefully pulled out her fingers. Clarke took Anya’s leg and slowly brought it down rubbing it a little, once Anya was breathing normally again and she could walk the two went into the drop ship and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

They needed to talk but that could wait until the morning for now peaceful silence was golden.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this one, even though I’m SO pissed that Anya is probably dead.  
> To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Till next time have fun dreams  
> This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and FF(dot)net


End file.
